1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass device having primary and auxiliary eyeglass frames, and more particularly to an eyeglass device, in which the auxiliary eyeglass frame is supported by and engaged with the primary eyeglass frame with hidden magnetic attachment structure, so as to have a beautiful appearance of the eyeglass frames and to prolong the service life of the magnetic articles of the magnetic attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a pair of eyeglasses and a pair of sun-shading glasses are independent, it is necessary for a myope or a hyperope to carry a pair of near-sighted or a far-sighted eyeglasses and a pair of sun-shading glasses on the occasion of needing to wear a pair of sunglasses. It is very inconvenient to carry and change a pair of sunglasses and a pair of eyeglasses. Thus, an auxiliary eyeglass frame being able to be coupled to a primary eyeglass frame was invented to overcome the inconvenience.
Such auxiliary eyeglass frame is detachably assembled with the primary eyeglass frame by means of various structures. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4, in a conventional assembling structure, an auxiliary eyeglass frame 30 is assembled with a primary eyeglass frame 40 by magnetic articles 30a and 40a. Each magnetic articles 30a or 40a is cylindrical and inserted in the specific portion 30b or 40b of the auxiliary eyeglassframe 30 and the primary eyeglass frame 40 in vertical direction. The magnetic articles 30a and 40a can attract each other, so as to detachably combine the auxiliary eyeglassframe 30 with the primary eyeglass frame 40.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional assembling structure, the surfaces of the magnetic articles 30a or 40a are exposed outside, that is, they can be easily found at specific portions 30b or 40b of the auxiliary eyeglass frame 30 or the primary eyeglass frame 40. Additionally, the magnetic articles 30a and 40a can not be colorful to be unified in color with the auxiliary eyeglass frame 30 and the primary eyeglass frame 40, so as to lead to poor appearance of the auxiliary eyeglass frame 30 and the primary eyeglass frame 40. After being used for a period of time, the surfaces of the magnetic articles 30a and 40a are easily found to have dust, impurity or rust because they are exposed outside. Consequently, the service life of the magnetic articles 30a and 40a will be negatively affected.